The Agent Returns
Story Years ago when Martin Mystery and the crew have won collecting the monsters to save the world they're leader of the center company headquarters Ms Olivia Mandell M.O.M. presents the team of the computer graduates Diana Lombard the upgrade and downgrades Martin's and Olivia's the computer decided to take Billy the alien partner in command the crew decided to prove the public Diana's tail''' They never been seen again for the passed years''' in this year when Diana got graduated from the center and Martin Mystery got graduated by his home torrington academy he ended up as the scientist and the people are there including Jenni Anderson the bully Martin Mystery regrets over the passed years adventuring with his allies he decided to explore the academy but after the exploration Billy shows up tasks Martin that they got the gigantic problem they decided to check back in the center Billy opens the portal and they checks in the agency and they both discovered the truth about the center in the future the entire agency was apocalated and the sun shines right upon them they decided to explore the damage of the center they discovered that the monsters however escapes their cell during the apocalypse and they check the office til they discovered the computer's damaged Martin and Billy decided to have the plan for this situation for over years they must bring all their friends back rebuild the agency collect the monsters and save the universe so wich means for him''' Martin Mystery is back in business!' Players # Martin Mystery Choices '''Years later' Explore the academy # Collect the views # Check the experiments # Check the grades # Check the pictures # Check the books # Check the items # Check the news # Write on the diary # Artify the place 1/3 # Explore the hallways # Chat Antonio # Chat Jenni # Chat Jerry # Chat Emma # Chat Kaitlin # Artify the cafeteria 2/3 # Check the creatures # Artify the academy 3/3 # Buy the soda # Write on the wall # Chat Anton # Practice the date ❕ Billy appears Tasks Martin to follow him They discovers the ruins Explore the agency # Artify the agency # Check the prison # Check the office They plans for the agency Back in business References # The scene where Martin and Billy discovers the truth is the reference to some stories. Trivia # This chapter is the future beginning of Martin Mystery series This is the paradise that the center is evidencing about the situation for 1 reason why is there monsters in the earth the center needs to save the world to stop the paradise for the heroic missions Martin Mystery and the center are returning to stop the new monsters. Collectibles Cartoons Vampire cartoon - When the door - 104 is opened there is the cartoon on the gothic room at the men dorm. Flower cartoon - Fell off the student's backpack after being bullied by the gals. Cup of Ice cartoon - Been taped at the wall of the cafeteria. Leaf cartoon - In the opened locker. Knowledge Anton - At the cafeteria.